Dramen á la Hollywood
|Nächste= }} Dramen á la Hollywood ist die fünfzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Will macht Filme zum Wochenthema, da er der Meinung ist, dass sie Leute beruhigen und er sich so damit abfinden kann, dass Emma ihn hat am Altar stehen lassen. Dafür setzt er einen Jungs-gegen-Mädchen-Mash-Up-Wettkapmf an, der auf Filmsongs basiert. Mithilfe eines Tricks schaffen es Finn und Artie für Will, die Adresse von Emmas derzeitigem Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. In New York macht es sich Santana, sehr zum Leidweisen von Kurt und Rachel, zu bequem im Bushwick-Apartment. Während die drei mit Adam eingeschneit sind, gibt sie ihren Verdacht darüber, wer Brody wirklich ist, preis und findet das Testergebnis von Rachels Schwangerschaftstest heraus. Finns und Marleys Geständnisse über Küsse, enden nicht gut. Handlung thumb|left|You're All the World to MeDie Folge beginnt mit einer Traumsequenz von Will, in der er mit Emma You're All The World To Me singt. Diese bringt ihn dazu, "Filme" als Wochenthema zu nehmen und daraus einen Mash-Up-Wettbewerb zu machen. Die Gewinner bekommen eine Rolle in Arties Film. thumb|Finn bittet Artie um HilfeFinn redet mit Will, um ihn zu übereden Emma zu finden. Doch Will sagt, dass wenn sie ihn haben wollte, sie schon zurückgekommen wäre und dass er sich lieber alte Filme zur Ablenkung ansieht. Danach fragt Finn Sue, ob sie weiß wo Emma ist, doch selbst sie weiß es nicht. Finn fragt Artie, ob er ihm helfen will Emma zu finden. Artie sagt ihm, dass er Emmas Eltern fragen soll. Blaine und Brittany denken, dass es blöd ist, dass die Mädchen und Jungen nicht zusammen singen können und haben sich überlegt, als Aufwärmübung, in einer Gruppennummer gegeneinander zusingen. Dazu singen sie Shout. thumb|left|Santana erzählt den anderen von ihrem Verdacht über BrodyIn New York sind Santana, Kurt, Rachel und Adam in ihrem Apartment eingeschneit. Rachel flippt aus und meint, dass Santana ausziehen müsse, weil es Kurt und ihr Rückzugsort ist und es unangenehm für sie ist, genauso wie für Brody. Doch Kurt kann sie beruhigen und schlägt vor, dass sie Filme ansehen. Santana hat schon welche ausgesucht und alle Filme haben das Thema Baby. Rachel sagt, dass sie sich solche Filme nicht ansieht. Kurt schlägt "Moulin Rouge" vor und sie sehen es sich an. Während sie sich den Film ansehen, stellt Kurt sich vor mit Blaine auf dem Dach Come What May zu singen. Er weint danach, meint aber es wär wegen seinen Kontaktlinsen, obwohl er keine trägt. Santana sagt er weint, da er immer davon geredet hat, dass Come What May Blaine und sein Hochzeitssong wär. Santana steht auf und sagt, dass sie denkt das Brody ein Psycho ist und sie 1200$ und einen Pager in seinen Sachen gefunden hat. Sie sagt, dass nur einen Typ von Menschen gibt, die Bargeld und einen Pager haben, nämlich Drogendealer. thumb|Artie und Finn bitten Emmas Eltern um ihre AdresseZurück an der McKinley sprechen Artie und Finn mit Emmas Eltern und haben dabei rote Perücken auf. Sie haben ihnen erzählt, dass Emma die Leiterin des Club der Rothaarigen ist und es ohne sie Probleme gibt. Nach ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit, bekommen sie die Adresse von Emma von ihrem Vater. Wieder in New York, will Kurt "Moulin Rouge" weiter gucken, doch Santana ist dagegen. Sie stimmen ab und alle außer Santana sind dafür. Sie sagt, dass sie auch Brody fragen müssen, außer wenn Drogendealer keine Stimmen haben. Rachel streitet ab, dass er einer ist. Sie ruft ihn an und das Gespräch verläuft merkwürdig. Es gibt Anzeichen, dass Santana Recht haben könnte. Kurt glaubt ihr, doch Rachel streitet es weiter ab. thumb|left|Marley und KittyWährenddessen singen in der McKinley die Jungs ihr Mash-Up Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, welches alle beeindruckt. Die Mädchen bereiten sich für ihr Mash-Up auf der Toillette vor. Marley erzählt Kitty, dass Ryder sie geküsst hat. Danach singen sie Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. In der NYADA übt Kurt eine Pirouette, als Adam zu ihm kommt. Er spricht mit ihm über Blaine. Kurt sagt, dass er Blaine vergessen will. Adam hält Kurts Hand und sagt ihm, dass sie sich zusammen einen Film ansehen werden. thumb|Will und Emma sprechen sich ausFinn erzählt Will, dass er Emma gefunden hat und dass sie bei ihrer Schwester ist. Will fährt dort hin und singt vor ihrem Fenster In Your Eyes zusammen mit den New Directions. Danach kommt sie herunter, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie sagt, dass es ihr Leid tut, dass sie sich vor ihm versteckt hat und es sicher schwer für ihn gewesen sein muss. Er meint, dass es mehr als schwer war, da er eine Frau verloren hat, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte und nicht weiß wieso er sie verloren hat. Will sagt, dass sie nochmal von neu anfangen, am besten mit einem Film am Freitagabend und Emma stimmt zu und hält seine Hand. thumb|left|Santana konfrontiert Rachel mit dem SchwangerschaftstestSantana kommt zurück ins Bushwick Apartment und sagt, dass, auch wenn New York widerlich ist, sie sich fühlt, als wenn sie endlich ihre Leute gefunden hat. Sie fragt, wo Kurt und Adam sind und bezeichnet sie dabei als die "Olsen-Twins". Danach fragt sie, ob "Pablo Escobar" auch irgendwann mal nach Hause kommt und Rachel antwortet, dass Brody duschen ist. Santana sagt, dass er das noch einige Stunden sein wird, um seine Drogenschande abzuwaschen. Santana sagt, weil sie jetzt allein sind möchte sie darüber reden, was sie im Badezimmermülleimer gefunden hat. Rachel tut so, als ob sie nicht wüsste worum es geht. Santana sagt, dass sie mit ihr über den "Stab" reden möchte. Rachel bricht in Tränen aus, dabei beweist Santana, dass sie eine echte Freundin ist und tröstet sie. thumb|Marley beichtet Jake den Kuss mit RyderWieder zurück an der McKinley sind Jake und Marley im Töpferraum. Er gesteht ihr, dass nicht er es war, der die Ideen für die Geschenke am Valentinstag hatte, sondern Ryder. Er singt für sie Unchained Melody, da "Ghost-Nachricht von Sam", nach "The Hunger Games", ihr Lieblingsfilm ist. Sie stellt sich während des Liedes vor, dass es Ryder ist, der für sie singt. Nach dem Lied gesteht sie Jake, dass sie die ganze Zeit wusste, dass es Ryder war und das sie sich geküsst haben. Daraufhin wird Jake wütend und geht. Will verkündet den Gewinner des Mash-Up Wettbewerbs an, nämlich alle, da Artie alle in seinem Film haben wollte. thumb|left|Finn beichtet Will den Kuss mit EmmaFinn und Will reden im Schulflur über Emma. Will sagt, dass er es Finn zu verdanken hat, dass er Emma zurückgewonnen hat. Finn fragt, ob sie etwas über ihn gesagt hat, dass verwirrt Will und er weiß nicht was Finn damit meint. Er gesteht Will, dass er Emma geküsst hat, sagt aber, dass sie ausgeflippt ist und er sie nur geküsst hat, weil er nicht wusste, was er machen sollte. Er sagt es bedeutete nichts und dass es ihm sehr leid tut. Finn sagt, dass Will ihn schlagen soll, weil er es verdient hat, doch Will hat vor Wut Tränen in den Augen und geht ohne etwas zu sagen. Am Ende singen die New Directions Footloose. Verwendete Musik *'You're All The World To Me' von Fred Astaire aus "Königliche Hochzeit", gesungen von Emma Pillsbury und Will Schuester *'Shout' von The Isle Brothers aus "Ich glaub’, mich tritt ein Pferd", gesungen von New Directions *'Come What May' aus Moulin Rouge, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone' von Bob Seger/Kenny Loggins aus "Lockere Geschäfte/Top Gun – Sie fürchten weder Tod noch Teufel", gesungen von New Directions-Jungs *'Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl' von Marilyn Monroe/Madonna aus "Blondinen bevorzugt/Moulin Rouge", gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen *'In Your Eyes' von Peter Gabriel aus "Teen Lover", gesungen von Will Schuester mit New Directions *'Unchained Melody' von The Righteous Brothers aus "Ghost-Nachricht von Sam", gesungen von Ryder Lynn und Jake Puckerman *'Footloose' von Kenny Loggins aus "Footloose", gesungen von New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Oliver Kieran-Jones' als Adam Crawford *'Valerie Mahaffey' als Rose Pillsbury *'Don Most' als Rusty Pillsbury Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Mark Salling '''als Noah Puckerman *'Amber Riley als Mercedes Jones *Harry Shum Jr. als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Episode hatte 6.72 Mio. Zuschauer in Amerika.right *Die Introkarte sieht aus wie ein alter schwarz/weiß Film. *Brittany, Kitty, Marley und Tina sollten eigentlich Maniac aus "Flashdance" singen, aber es wurde herausgeschnitten. Quelle **Das Original war in '''Menschliche Requisite zu hören, während Rachel und Tina auf dem Weg zu Carmen Tibideaux sind. *Der Originaltitel der Folge, Girls (and Boys) on Film, ist an den Song der 80er Jahre Pop/Rock Gruppe Duran Duran, Girls on Film, den Sam später in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project singt, angelehnt, wobei Ian Brennan sagte, dass sie sich nicht für einen entscheiden konnten. Sie wollten die Episode "What Ever Happend to Emma Pillsbury (Was auch immer mit Emma Pillsbury passierte)" oder "Cinema Pare-glee-so (eine Anspielung auf den Film "Cinema Paradiso")" nennen, entschieden sich aber dann für "Girls (and boys) on Film". *Es ist das erste Mal, dass der Mash-Up-Wettbewerb nicht in der sechsten Folge einer Staffel stattfindet. **Außerdem ist es das erste Mal, dass der Gewinner direkt danach bekanntgegeben wird, auch wenn diesmal alle gewonnen haben. *Als Will und Emma nach In Your Eyes über ihre Probleme reden, trägt sie denselben Mantel, den sie in Neue Welten trug, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie wegen ihrem damaligen Ehemann, Carl, nicht mit zu den Sectionals kommen kann. *Dean Geyer taucht in der Folge nicht auf, dafür ist seine Stimme zu hören, als Rachel Brody anruft. *Will fährt sein blaues Auto, mit welchem er in Ouvertüre zur Schule fuhr. *Bis Vom Finden der Liebe, sieben Episoden später, ist es das letzte Mal, dass alle New Directions anwesend sind. Kulturelle Referenzen *Unique erwähnt "The Crying Game". *Kitty erwähnt "Les Misérables". *Sam macht eine Nachahmung von Nicholas Cage aus "The Wicker Man". *Marley erwähnt'' "Freundinnen".'' *Sugar erwähnt "The Artist".'' *Finn erwähnt "Zero Dark Thirty" und "Stand and Deliver" *Zwei von Jane Lynchs früheren Filmen werden erwähnt: **Brittany erwähnt, dass "Ich bin Du" ihr Lieblingsfilm ist. **Artie meint, als es darum geht Emam zu finden, dass "sie alles ins Visier nehmen müssen, Tankstellen, Wohnhäuser, Warenlager, Farmhäuser, Hühnerhäuschen, Klohäuschen und Hundehütten", was ein Zitat aus "Auf der Flucht" ist. *Als Artie Finn sagt, wie schwer es wird Emma zu finden, sagt Finn: "Dafür hat wohl niemand Zeit". Damit macht er eine Referenz auf das Nachrichtenvideo von Sweet Brown. *Sam erwähnt "Nightmare On Elm Street", insbesondere den dritten Teil "Nightmare III – Freddy Krueger lebt". *Tina erwähnt "Die Waffen der Frau". *Auch wenn es nicht direkt erwähnt wurde, waren ''Shout und Unchained Melody indirekte Anspielungen auf Whoopi Goldberg, die Carmen Tibideaux darstellt. Shout wurde als Abspannsong in "Sister Act" verwendet und Unchained Melody in "Ghost - Nachricht von Sam", beides Filme, in denen Whoopi Goldberg mitspielte. *Santana erwähnt Eli Roth, den Regisseur der "Hostel"-Horrorfilme. "Es ist als wenn Eli Roth sich entschlossen hat, einen schwulen Horrorfilm zu drehen und das ist die Szene bevor wir uns gegenseitig auffressen". *Adam und Kurt erwähnen "Downton Abbey". *Santana nennt Adam "Doctor Who", was eine Anspielung auf die gleichnamige Serie ist. *Die DVDs, die Santana auswählt, sind "Beim ersten Mal", "Rosemaries Baby" und "She is having a Baby". *Santana nennt Brody und Rachel im Original "Lars and the Real Boy", was eine Anspielung auf den Film "Lars und die Frauen" ist. Im deutschen hingegen nennt sie Brody "Chucky, die Sexpuppe", was eine Anspielung auf "Chucky – Die Mörderpuppe" ist. Ironischerweise findet sie später heraus, dass Brody ein Gigolo ist. *Vor Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone hofft Sugar, dass die Jungs den Song Batdance aus dem Film "Batman" mit dem Film "Howard the Duck" mischen. *Joe sagt: "Sie können die Wahrheit doch gar nicht vertragen" und denkt, es sei ein Tom Cruise-Zitat. Tatsächlich wird es aber von Jack Nicholson in "Eine Frage der Ehre" gesagt. *Kurt erwähnt im Original den Film "Newsies", meinend, dass er mit Pirouetten lausig sei. Im deutschen erwähnt er hingegen den Film "A Chorus Line" und meint, dass es ohne Pirouetten gar nicht geht. *Will erwähnt Steven Spielbergs "Lincoln". *Santana nennt Adam und Kurt im Original die "Hardy Boys", was eine Anspielung auf eine Kriminalromanserie ist. Im deutschen nennt sie die beiden "Olsen Twins" und spielt damit auf Ashley und Mary Kate Olson an. *Marley erwähnt "The Hunger Games". *Santana nennt Brody Pablo Escobar, einen kolumbianischen Drogenbaron. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4